Reunion
by ChromiaGal
Summary: Ironhide's mate finally arrives, but will her past be discovered? Sorry about any problems you had with Chapter 6 it has now been corrected and I apologise if it confused anyone
1. Chapter 1

**This is my First FanFic, so i hope it's good. If anyone has any ideas for future chapters or characters, or how to imporve it feel free in telling me.**

**Anyone who does not like it please do NOT leave rude comments.**

**Thank you XD**

* * *

Jazz was standing next to Ironhide chatting when a comet flew overhead and landed just on the other side of the hill.

"What the hell was that?"

"It looks like a PROTOFORM! JAZZ CALL OPTIMUS I'M GOING TO TRY AND CATCH UP WITH IT!"

"ON IT!" Jazz yelled as Ironhide sped away.

"_Optimus come in can you hear me?"_

"_I can hear you Jazz, what's wrong?"_

"_I was standing with Ironhide when a Protoform flew over us it landed just on the other side of that big hill, the one with that weird ridge in the side of it"_

"_Stay where you are Jazz we'll be with you as soon as we can, where's Ironhide?"_

"_He went after the Protoform"_

"_Typical Ironhide, we're on our way"_

"_Yes Sir" _Jazz cut the communication and looked towards Ironhide who turned the corner with incredible speed.

"I hope you know what you're doing Ironhide" Jazz mumbled to himself

* * *

The comet had landed in a clearing, in the middle of a forest. Ironhide transformed and ran through the trees towards the crash site. He tripped over a fallen tree and landed in the clearing, he pulled himself up and saw the protoform staring at him.

It smiled and began to walk over to Ironhide; he smiled and pulled himself up. The protoform was now stood in front of him. They smiled and Ironhide pulled the protoform into his arms.

"It's good to see you again Hide"

"It's good to see you too Mia" she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

* * *

It landed in there Prime" Jazz shouted

"Autobots stay here and keep watch, Ratchet with me"

Optimus and Ratchet began making their way through the trees following the path Ironhide had created when he ran through.

"Optimus, do you think it could her?"

"I'm not sure Ratchet but if it is Chromia that is the best thing that could happen to Ironhide" they entered the clearing and saw Ironhide hugging the protoform in his arms.

The two of them looked at each other and then made their way back to the other Autobots.

"Optimus! Was it an Autobot?"

"Yes Jazz, she is an Autobot"

"Wait, she?"

"It's a femme, come on everyone back to base Ironhide will bring her back later after they've found her an alt form" the Autobots stared at their leader for a minute and then began heading back to Diego Garcia. Optimus turned back looking at the clearing and smiled.

* * *

Ironhide stroked the back of Chromia's helm, she began to purr.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you Chromia; I promise you I will never leave you again"

"It's alright Hide, we're together now and that's all that matters" he tightened his grip and her and kissed the top of her helm.

"_Ironhide, we've left you and Chromia alone for a while, before you come back see if you can find her an alt mode."_

"_Thank you Optimus, and how did you know it's Chromia?"_

"_Ratchet and I saw you two and decided to give you some space"_

"_Thank you, if we don't get back before it gets dark then I'll take her with me back to Lennox's"_

"_Alright see you soon"_

Chromia began purring again and Ironhide looked down at her and smiled.

"Mia, I'm sorry but we're going to have to find you an alt form and then I'm going to take you to a safe place where we can spend the night"

"Alright Hide, where am I going to find an alt form?"

He took her hand and led her to the edge of the forest overlooking a highway, plenty of vehicles passed past them. Chromia saw one that she liked and scanned it. Ironhide turned around to look at his femme. She chose the most amazing vehicle that he had ever seen, a light blue Aston Martin DB9.

"What do you think?" she asked transforming and showing off her beautiful light blue armour.

"You look amazing Mia, very sexy" she laughed and kissed him on the lips.

"_Lennox it's Ironhide"_

"_Hey old friend what can I do for you?"_

"_I've got someone I want you to meet, do you mind if we stay the night?"_

"_Sure no problem, and who is this person?"_

"_You'll see soon, see you in a while"_

"Come on Mia, I'm taking you to see a friend" she smiled and took his hand before kissing him passionately on the lips.

* * *

Will, Sara and Annabelle were all stood outside when Ironhide drove down their drive. When Chromia appeared Will went white and just stared. Ironhide pulled up outside of their home and transformed. Chromia stopped behind him.

"IRONHIDE!" Annabelle yelled he chuckled and bent down to her.

"Hello Annabelle, Will, Sara"

"Hello Ironhide"

"Ironhide when you rang me I didn't expect you meant you were bringing an Aston Martin!"

Ironhide turned round and looked at Chromia still too shy to transform. Ironhide stood up and nodded at her to transform. She did as Ironhide said and showed the humans who she really was. Will's mouth dropped open and Annabelle and Sara just stared at her.

"Chromia this is Captain Will Lennox and his wife Sara and their daughter Annabelle"

"Hello it's nice to meet you all"

"Will, Sara, Annabelle this is Chromia. My sparkmate"

Annabelle giggled and ran towards Chromia who bent down and began talking with her. Sara looked at Will who had now gone completely white.

"What do you mean by sparkmate?"

"You are married to Sara and I suppose in a way Chromia is like my wife. Only being sparkmates goes much deeper, I am half of Chromia and she is half of me."

"Congratulations Ironhide, now if you will excuse me I have to get Annabelle to bed" Sara walked over to where Chromia was stroking a sleeping Annabelle in the palm of her hand, Sara smiled at them and thanked Chromia for getting Annabelle to sleep and then took her up to bed.

Chromia got up and walked over to Ironhide. He looked at her and put one of his arms around her waist.

"Will are you ok?"

"I'm fine Ironhide, I just didn't expect to find out you had a 'wife', so can we expect mini versions of you running around anytime soon" Chromia blushed a bit and Ironhide gave him a look as if to say 'you've said enough'.

"We're going to the barn, see you in the morning Will"

"See you in the morning lover boy" Chromia giggled at that comment while Ironhide put his middle finger up at him.

* * *

Optimus walked into the control room.

"Lennox just called in and said Ironhide and Chromia are with them"

"Thank you Prowl"

"I still can't believe it Optimus, Chromia, as in Ironhide's mate"

"It is a shock Magnus, but if anything it is the best thing that could happen to Ironhide at the moment"

"You're right, but we were able to contact Elita before she arrived here so why couldn't we contact Chromia?"

"I don't know but maybe Elita might. Magnus keep an optic open for any Decepticon activity in that area"

"Yes Sir" Optimus walked out of the control room and began making his way down to his quarters


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second chapter and I'm hoping it's alright. **

**Thank you everyone who gave me good reviews for the first chapter it really increased my confidence. XD**

**I think it's time we get to Ironhide and Chromia :D **

Ironhide rolled onto his side and looked at his recharging mate; he smiled and began to stoke the side of her helm. Slowly her optics fluttered open and she turned round to see two bright blue optics staring down at her, she smiled and stroked the side of his face.

"I haven't recharged that well since you left Hide"

"Me neither, I think we wore ourselves out last night" he said with a smirk on his face, she let out a faint giggle and then pulled herself closer to him resting her head on the floor by his chassis.

"Can't we just stay like this forever Hide?"

"You know we can't Mia, Prime's going to want to talk to you soon" she let out a groan and pulled his arm out from underneath him, causing him to hit his head on the floor. Chromia burst out laughing

"I don't see what's so funny Mia that hurt you know"

"Sorry, but it was just the look on your faceplates. I haven't seen you look like that since I beat you in the shooting range back home" He looked at her and then started tickling her, she burst out laughing and rolling around trying to get him to stop tickling her.

"Hide!"

"What was that I thought I heard something?"

"Hide, stop it!" He was holding her arms down with his free hand while tickling her sides.

"No way, that's what you get for knocking my arm out from underneath me"

"What's that sound Hide?" they both stopped and he let go of her arms

"It's called rain." She looked at him and he took her hand and pulled her up. "Look I'll show you what it is." He pulled her towards the barn doors and pushed one of them open.

She looked out of the door; the rain was heavy and was causing gigantic mud puddles everywhere. She put her hand out and watched as it started to drip off of her.

"I've never seen liquid fall from the sky before Hide, it's amazing." He pulled her outside of the door.

"The best thing about the rain is the mud" he bent down and picked up a hand full of mud and showed it to her.

"Do you like the mud? Why are you looking at me like that?" he was smirking at her, he took one step forward and she took one step back. "Hide, put the mud down!"

"No way" he threw the mud at her covering her face in it. She screamed and looked up at him with fury in her optics. She ran at him but he threw a few more handfuls of mud at her covering the whole top half of her chassis in mud.

"Come here Hide"

"No way"

"Give me a hug"

"I'm not falling for that one Mia" She ran at him but he dodged her and ran back towards the barn, but before he could get inside she jumped on his back causing him to fall forward into a mud pile as big as Prime.

* * *

"WILL!"

"What's wrong Sara?"

"LOOK OUTSIDE AT CHROMIA AND IRONHIDE! They're play fighting and the two of them are covered in mud!"

Will ran to the nearest window and looked at the two bots playing around in the mud.

"Sara call the Autobots, tell them to come here they have to see this."

"Already on it" Will was killing himself laughing at the two of them covering each other in mud.

* * *

"Get back here Hide you wimp!" Chromia was running after him as fast as she could while dripping in mud.

"No way! And for the record I am not a wimp!" He ran forward and hid behind the back of the barn "Hey is that Prime and the others?" Chromia ran round the back of the shed and jumped on his back

"GOTCHA!" he ran across the road with Chromia hanging off his back and the two of them fell flat on their faces in a giant patch of mud and burst out laughing.

"Prime was that Chromia and Ironhide who just ran across the road and into the mud?"

"I think it was. Jazz stop Skids and Mudflap from going into mud will you? Chromia and Ironhide are covered in enough mud to last hundreds of orns"

Ironhide got back up and ran back across the road with Chromia chasing after him.

"Ironhide! Get your aft back here!"

"Not a chance in Pit" as he said that he quickly changed direction causing Chromia to slip over as she tried to catch up with him. He laughed but as he tried to stop he slipped over into a bigger puddle of mud than Chromia.

She pulled herself up out of the mud and walked over to Ironhide and put her foot on his back pressing him back down into the mud.

"That's what you get for messing with me" before she could react he rolled over and pulled her down into the mud next to him.

Jazz transformed and stood at the side of the road killing himself laughing.

"Jazz are you alright?" Prime asked as he transformed and walked over to him, Jazz just simply pointed at the two bots rolling around in the mud beating each other up.

"Honestly Prime they've been apart for years and the first thing that the two of them do is stand out in this rain and get covered in mud!"

"Maybe, but remember when Elita arrived the two of us ended up spending hours messing around in the sea. Ratchet, Ironhide's missed Chromia a lot and I guess this is just his way of spending time with her"

"I guess." They turned back to Ironhide and Chromia who were still fighting in the mud, the rain was still falling hard.

"Ironhide, Chromia do you mind coming over here?" Ironhide and Chromia looked up and then walked over to where Prime and the others were standing. Jazz was still killing himself laughing at the sight of Ironhide and Chromia walking over to them covered in mud.

"Jazz if you want to keep your head I suggest you stop laughing and shut up" he stared at Ironhide but shut up all the same.

"It's good to see you again Chromia"

"It's good to see you too Optimus" Ratchet walked over to them and just stared.

"Did we do something to offend you Ratch?"

"No Ironhide, neither of you did but I am not driving all the way back to Diego Garcia with you two looking like that" Ironhide and Chromia looked at each other before grabbing hold of Ratchet and pulling him into a puddle of mud covering him in it. He stared at them and tried to flick mud at them, but they dodged it and it hit Prime in the faceplates.

Prime smiled at them and pushed a still laughing Jazz into another puddle covering him in mud. The rest of the Autobots began pushing each other into mud puddles; they spent the rest of the afternoon playing around in the mud and sparring.

**I know this chapter is a bit random, but I thought it would be a bit nice to include a bit of fun and to show the lighter side of the Autobots.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**If you have any ideas for future chapters or even characters that you think should be included just let me know XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those of you who have reviewed, Getting my confidence now XD **

**Anyway enjoy please R&R :) **

**I don't own Transformers all rights belong to Hasbro**

**Warning; Swearing**

* * *

Elita was sat on the edge of her berth, when the door opened and a very muddy Optimus walked in. she looked at him and jumped off the berth.

"Why the slag are you covered in mud? And where were you?"

"Lita calm down, I went to see Lennox he said he had something for me to see"

"SO WHY ARE YOU COVERED IN MUD? YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WHERE YOU WENT YESTERDAY OR WHAT HAPPENED!" he walked over to her and knelt down on one knee and looked into her optics.

"Lita, if I tell you promise me you won't freak out"

"Promise"

"Yesterday a protoform landed near where Ironhide and Jazz were stationed" she looked at him with an obvious look of shock "It turns out that the protoform was actually Chromia"

"Chromia! But I thought..."

"You thought what Elita?"

"Nothing"

"Elita if you know something"

"It really doesn't matter, but that still doesn't explain why you're covered in mud" she began tracing circles in the mud on his chest.

"When we got to Lennox's we found Ironhide and Chromia were fighting and soon we all became involved. She took his hands

"Come on then, we better get you washed off" he smiled and got up, she began dragging him towards the shower rack when he picked her up and carried her. She reached up and placed her hand on his chest and began stroking it.

* * *

Chromia walked out of the shower rack and looked at Ironhide who was sat on the recharge berth with his head in his hands.

"Hide? Hide are you alright?" she moved across the room and sat down next to him, he looked at her and pulled her closer to him.

"Mia, why couldn't we contact you? We were able to contact Elita before she arrived so why couldn't we contact you? I thought you were dead Mia" she sighed and stroked the side of his helm.

"Hide, I had to cut off contact. I saw them and I didn't want them to find out"

"Mia I would never let them go near you, it was your choice and they will NOT punish you for it"

"I know, it's just when I saw them I panicked. It's been so long and I'm not sure how they would react"

"Mia they're your creators…"

"I betrayed them Hide, when I left they wanted to kill me" he kissed her on the lips.

"You talk too much"

She laid down on the berth and pulled him closer. He leaned in and kissed her while caressing the top of her helm. She purred and stated to stroke his chest.

* * *

Epps walked in with Lennox complaining about how much of a mess the Autobots had made during their mud fight. Ultra Magnus was leaning against the far side of the hanger with his optics off, they looked at each other and began making their way over to him when Moonracer transformed and rolled over to him.

"Magnus are you alright?" his optics came online and he looked down at his sparkmate

"I'm fine Moon. Just thinking" she rolled over to him and took his hands. "Honest I'm fine"

"Come on, I'm taking you to Ratchet" he groaned and rested back on the wall

"I'm fine Moon"

"It's your choice, either you come with me or I will call Ratchet to come here and look at you infront of everyone" he got up and took her hand

"Come on then" she smiled and rolled after him trying to keep up. He spun round and picked her up. "If you're making me go to Ratchet, then you have to put up with me carrying you"

Lennox and Epps looked at the two lovers and walked off towards the soilder barracks.

"Magnus?" he looked down at the femme in his arms

"Yes"

"Is it true that Chromia is on base?"

"Yes it is true, but at the moment she is spending time with Ironhide, they've been apart for a long time"

"No duh, my spark ached like pit until you finally got your aft in gear and came here" he laughed

"I couldn't let my femme live on another planet without me now could I" she giggled and pressed her head onto his chest and purred. "Do you want me to take you back to our quarters?"

"Oh no, you're going to Ratchet whether you like it or not"

"Oh well worth a shot" they reached the Med Bay and he carefully placed Moonracer on the floor before walking in.

"Ultra Magnus? Can I help you?"

"Ask Moonracer, she said I had to come here" Ratchet looked at the small femme who was standing next to him

"Look at his back" Ratchet pulled himself up out of his chair and walked behind Magnus

"WHAT IN PIT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

"It's only a scratch"

"ONLY A SCRATCH? MAGNUS DID THAT FUCKING DECEPTICON STAB YOU?"

"Maybe" he looked down at the floor only to see Moonracer looking up at him. "I hate you" he whispered

"Love you too" Ratchet grabbed hold of Magnus' shoulder and pushed him down onto the med berth, and then walked off to get his tools. Magnus helped Moonracer climb up onto the Med Berth and sit next to him.

* * *

Chromia woke up screaming.

"Mia! Hey, it's alright"

"GET OFF!"

"Mia, it's me Hide" he grabbed her

"Hide" she stared at him "I'm sorry" she pulled herself closer to him and began to sob.

"Mia, it's ok" she continued sobbing

_"Ironhide, what's wrong? We heard screaming"_

_"It's nothing Magnus"_

_"Ironhide?"_

_"Prime can we switch to the secure comm."_

_"Sure" _Ironhide switched off the internal comm, leaving many mechs and femmes asking what was going on, and switched to the secure comm

_"Ok, Prime you there?"_

_"I'm here, what's happened? We heard Chromia scream"_

_"It's a nightmare I was wondering if you could get hold of Ratchet and get him to come down here"_

_"Of course, no problem. If you need me you know where I am"_

_"Thank you Optimus" _He switched off the comm and turned back to Chromia who was still sobbing into his chest. He rested his chin on the top of her helm and gently stroked her back. A knock came at the door. He picked up a spare plasma box at the door which unlocked it and Ratchet ran in and knelt down on the floor next to them.

"Chromia, it's ok they won't get to you and none of us will tell anyone. You know you can trust us all"

"Mia, It's only the 4 of us who know Ratch, Elita you and me. I promise you Prime will never find out and neither will Megatron" Ratchet placed one hand on her shoulder and injected her with a sedative that knocked her out straight away.

"Ironhide, we need to make sure that they never find her, who knows what they would do" he nodded and gently layed Chromia down on the berth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Right well, now I got that chapter out of the way, I think it's time the Cons came into it.**

**I don't own Transformers all rights belong to Hasbro**

_**Italics mean internal comm. And /and italics/ **_**they are talking through bonds. **

**As always please R&R XD**

* * *

The door slid open and the menacing figure of Megatron walked in.

"Starscream!" the seeker appeared from the corner of the room and walked over to his leader.

"Yes Lord Megatron"

"I want to know why I wasn't alerted about a protoform landing on Earth, so do you have an explanation?" he looked down at him, his optics were glowing a very bright ruby red. "So?"

"We didn't detect the signal, we only found out after Soundwave hacked the Autobots satellite link with the humans"

"Do you at least know who the Autobot is?"

"No Sir" Megatron threw Starscream out of his way and walked over to where Shockwave was standing, he looked at his leader with fear in his optics.

"Shockwave I want you to go to Earth and see if you can at least find out the name of the Autobot, and if you get a chance kill him"

"Yes, Sir" and with that Shockwave ran out of the room and outside. He looked around him, sand, sand and more sand. "I don't see why the humans find Mars so interesting it's just a huge pile of sand" he took off and headed straight for Earth.

Megatron turned round as the door opened only to see that it was Thunderblast who had entered. She looked at Starscream who was standing in the corner of the room again and then at her mate.

"Starscream go now!" he nodded and then ran out of the room. Megatron walked over to where she was standing and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his chest and placed her head on his shoulder.

"You know Megatron you should calm down, release it all on Prime when you next see him" he stroked her back and kissed her the top of her helm.

"I know but I swear those prats are going to be the death of me"

"They already have been" she closed her optics "I missed you so much when you were gone" he sighed and put his finger under her chin and lifted her head up so they were looking at each other.

"I promise not to do that again" she laughed and punched him on the shoulder "You shouldn't have done that" he growled

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?" she smirked at him

"This!" before she could react he had grabbed her and put her over his shoulder and walked out of the control room. Starscream and the others looked into the hallway only to see the fearsome leader walking down with Thunderblast over his shoulder. Thundercracker and Skywarp were standing on the other side of the hall snickering at the sight, Starscream gave them a death glare and the two of them shut up and went back inside.

Megatron walked into his quarters with Thunderblasst still on his shoulder screaming, he placed her down on the floor and covered her mouth with his hand and used his free hand to keep a firm grip on her arms.

"You're going to pay for punching me in the shoulder" he growled, she stared at him, his hand was removed from her mouth and he stroked the sides of her faceplates, "I'll talk with you later, I've got to go Prime's been asking for it since he offlined Rocket" she sighed and pulled herself free from his grasp, before wrapping her arms round his neck.

"I'll wait for you" he kissed the top of her helm and walked out of the room leaving her to sit in wait.

Megatron walked into the Control Room, Starscream turned round slowly a for a moment locked optics with his fearsome leader.

"Can I help you Lord Megatron?"

"It's time we payed Prime a visit and sent a few of his men to Pit" Starscream smirked "Prepare the men, we're going to Earth"

"Yes, Sir"

* * *

Lennox was sat by the monitor, watching the screen as carefully as he could for any decepticon presence. His phone rang, one hand thumped down on it hard and pulled it towards him. He answered it

"Hey Ironnhide, what's up?"

"Lennox I need you to cover for Chromia and me. We've gone for a drive"

"Sure no problem, there we go I'm picking up your energy signals now. So is there any reason why you've gone for a drive?"

"We needed some time alone to just talk..." Lennox cut him off

"SHIT! DECEPTICONS IN YOUR AREA" Lennox cut him off and yelled over the speakers "DECEPTICONS 5 MILES FROM HERE! IRONHIDE AND CHROMIA ARE ALREADY THERE BUT I'M PICKING UP 10 OR 12 OF THEM!" Optimus and the others came running in, they transformed and sped off with the directions that Lennox was shouting out.

* * *

A gun shot landed near Chromia, she spun round and transformed into her robot form only to see Megatron, Starscream and the other Cons staring at her and Ironhide.

"Why if it isn't Chromia? So you were the protoform that arrived here a few days ago."

"Go Frag yourself Megatron" she yelled at him, Ironhide snarled at the Cons who were now surrounding them.

"What do you want Megatron?"

"Don't be a fool Ironhide! You know what you did Rocket!"

"I wasn't asking you Starbum"

/_Hide! shut the frag up will you! Optimus and the others are on their way, we've got to keep them distracted until they get here/ _Megatron was smirking at the two Autobots who were clearly outnumbered. He moved in closer to Chromia with his gun pointed at her spark, Ironhide growled at him and moved in front of her. Thundercracker flew in and landed to next to Megatron, he turned round and looked at the seeker.

"Lord Megatron, it seems that the Autobots are on their way, they must've called them" he gestured towards Ironhide who still had Chromia hidden behind him. Megatron snarled and turned back to them and pushed Ironhide out of the way, where Starscream and Skywarp took his arms and deactivated his cannons. Barricade came up behind Chromia and held her arms behind her back, also deactivating her weapons. She kicked him in the crotch but her kept her grip on her.

"When the Autobots arrive, they will have no choice but to surrender"

"They will never surrender Megatron" Ironhide snarled

"Oh they will if they want her to survive" he pointed his gun at Chromia's spark, she struggled in Barricade's grip but her placed his spare hand around her throat. At that moment Optimus and the other Autobots arrived, they transformed and stared in horror as Megatron smiled at them and placed his gun on Chromia's chassis right above her spark.

"Megatron don't!"

"Or what Prime, you'll kill me" he smirked and took the safety off of his gun, her optics widened. She stared at her and them looked at Ironhide who was pulling at his two captors viciously, his optics were full of rage.

Lennox and the NEST team pulled up just outside of the forest, he jumped out of the truck. As they were waiting a gun shot could be heard.

* * *

**A bit of a cliffhanger there.**

**So who do you think was shot XD **

**When it came to Megatron's sparkmate, I just thought that it would be nice to show that he has a soft side. Even if he did have a gun pointing at Chromia :) **

**As always please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**:D Cliffhanger, I think it's time for you to find out who was shot. **

**I wonder if any of you managed to guess :) /there is swearing in this/**

* * *

_Ironhide_ was motionless, his body was sagging in his captors arms. They dropped his body to the ground, the hole in his chest was smoking.

"IRONHIDE!" Chromia was kicking viciously at Barricade, he substained at least 7 blows to the crotch but managed to keep his grip on her. Megatron stood with his gun still pointing at his motionless body, Optimus and the other Autobots were staring at Ironhide's body with their jaws hanging down. Megatron nodded at Barricade who threw Chromia forward, and Megatron shot her in the foot. She crawled over to Ironhide's body and held her head in her hands. Megatron smiled at the Autobots before taking to the skies, the rest of the Cons took off after him, Ratchet launched himself at Ironhide he scrambled to his chassis.

"Chromia, I know this is hard, but I need you to focus" she stared at him and then placed Ironhide's head in her lap "I need you to keep calling him through your bond" he opened up his chest plates and was shocked by the damage done by the shot. A few wires had burnt together and his spark casing was pierced in 3 different places. Optimus turned to the Autobots and ushered them back to where the NEST team were waiting.

"Do you need any help Ratchet?"

"I'll be fine Optimus, can you get a transport jet ready, when i've managed to get him stable we can move him back to base" he nodded and then walked off.

**_/_**_Ironhide sweetspark, I love you. Please don't leave me, please I love you/ _she stared at his face and began stroking it. Ratchet looked up for a moment and then looked back to what he was doing, he managed to put a basic weld on one of the holes in his spark casing and was beginning to start on the second.

"Keep calling him"

_/Sweetspark, please, please, please don't leave me. I need you. I love you/_

_/M..Mia?/ _she jumped.

"Are you ok Chromia?" Ratchet stopped what he was doing and watched her

"He..he responded Ratch" she had a slight smile on her faceplates.

"Keep going"

_/It's me Hide /_

_/Don't go/_

_/I'm not going anywhere sweetspark. Stay with me. I love you more than anything/ _Ratchet jumped. Her head shot up and she stared at him "Ratchet? Is everything ok?" he smiled and continued with what he was doing

"I'm fine, his spark is getting stronger if you keep talking with him, we should be able to move him soon" she turned back to him and pressed her forehead to his

* * *

"WHAT?" Lennox yelled "HE FUCKING SHOT IRONHIDE? WHEN I SEE THAT SON OF A BITCH I WILL PERSONALLY SHOOT HIM!" Epps punched Lennox in the face knocking him out cold. Prime stared at him, he shrugged his shoulders

"It's the only way you can shut him up when he's that pissed off. Ask Sara" he looked back at his captain who was lying on the floor and then back to Prime "Do you think he'll be ok big bot?"

"I honestly don't know but I hope so, for Chromia's sake. Ratchet seems to think that because they are bonded she can strenghten his spark." Epps looked up at him and then picked Lennox up and put him over his shoulder and carried him over to a medical bed and placed him on it.

Prime turned back round and looked over to where Ratchet was still working on Ironhide, Chromia had her forehead on his and her optics were offline.

* * *

She was humming to him, Ratchet managed to do another basic weld on his casing and finally began working on the last hole.

_/I haven't heard you hum that since the first time we bonded/_

_/You can hear me?/_

_/Yes, I just wish I could see you/_ she took her forehead off his and tapped Ratchet on the shoulder, he looked up

"Is everything ok Chromia?" she smiled

"He can hear me humming"

"Can he hear us?"

_/Yes I can/_

"He says he can"

"Good, then he's a stupid fragger" he turned back to his work "I know you can hear me and I bet you won't be strong enough by tomorrow to kick my aft" she giggled and placed her forehead back on his and began humming again

_/I am so going to kick his aft Mia/_

_/You need to get better first/_

/_OW! WHAT THE FUCK?/_ Chromia looked up and noticed that Ratchet had separated the 3 burnt wires

"You know that hurt him Ratch?"

"I know but I couldn't put a weld on the hole, so I decided to free those cables. Bad news is he's going to have to have them replaced when we get back." he closed his chestplates and stood up. Chromia looked at him "We can move him now. The jet I asked for should be big enough for you to remain the way you are and sit with him."

* * *

"Understood Ratchet" he turned off the link "Ok Ratchet is bringing Ironhide over. No humans are to be on the jet with him and Chromia." The humans all made their way over to the other jets with the rest of the Autobots who were already in their alt modes.

Optimus turned round and saw Ratchet carrying Ironhide and Chromia limping behind them, the gun shot to her foot was still leaking but she refused to let Ratchet treat her until Ironhide was stable and back at the base. He walked forward and took Ironhide from Ratchet's arms, Ratchet then turned to Chromia and picked her up carrying her to the jet.

Ratchet put Chromia down outside of the jet and she walked inside of it, once she was inside Optimus bent down and slipped Ironhide's body in. Chromia placed his head on her lap and began humming to him again.

"Epps, Lennox I need you to ride in the jet with Ironhide and Chromia" They nodded at him and climbed into the jet and sat down in the seats. Ratchet shut the jets door and signalled to the pilots to take off befor turning back to Optimus.

"Shouldn't you be in the jet with Ironhide, you are the CMO"

"No, Chromia knows basic medical skills. Ironhide needs her spark close to his, it will keep him stable until we get back to base" he looked at him and then transformed before heading off to his jet, Ratchet then followed and drive onto the other jet.

Epps looked at Lennox and then back to Chromia

"Oh man, I hope he's gonna be ok"

"Me too, Annabelle would be so upset if he died on us. Not to mention it would hurt Chromia more than anything. He's my best friend and I never got to tell him" Chromia looked at the two of them and smiled

"He can hear you" The two soilders looked at each other and then at Ironhide's motionless body

"Did you say he can hear us?" she nodded "Uhhh...Hey?"

_/Mia tell him to stop acting like a prick/_

_/Don't be rude Hide/_

_/I love you too Mia/ _she turned round and looked at them "Ummm he said to stop acting like a prick" the two soilders burst out laughing, she kissed the top of his forehead. Ironhide moved his hand "What the? Did you two just see that?" they were staring at his hand with their jaws hanging down, she turned on her comm to Ratchet

"_Ratchet can you hear me?"_

_"What's wrong? Is Ironhide in trouble?"_

_"No, he..he..he just moved"_

_"WHAT?"_

_"He moved ask Lennox or Epps, their staring at him with their jaws down by their feet"_

_"That's incredible he shouldn't be moving for at least 4 cycles. Keep me posted"_

_"Will do" _Lennox walked over to Ironhide and nudged his hand. No response, he tried again but no response. Looking up at Chromia he saw that she had her forehead to his once more. The internal speakers buzzed

"This is your pilot speaking we'll be beginning our descent now, prepare for landing"

* * *

Megatron transformed and landed in front of Thunderblast who was standing outside of the base smiling at him.

"How did it go?" Megatron walked forward and began walking inside, she ran after him until she was at his speed and walking next to him

"It went well. Ironhide should be dead by now and that femme of his should be weak from losing him, and berth bound after I shot her in the foot." the two of them walked into the control room where the rest of the Decepticons were celebrating and drinking energon, they turned round and looked at their leader before cheering him. He smiled at them and walked through the totally pissed soilders and over to where shcokwave was standing.

"Did you scan her?"

"Yes, target is confirmed as Battlestar" Megatron smirked and handed Shockwave a cube of energon.

* * *

**Mwah ha ha XD**

**Ironhide was shot as a diversion. In the next chapter i think it's time I bought Optimus and Elita into things :)**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 alright :) **

**I've gotten a lot of inspiration from authors out there so I've now got a few more ideas.**

* * *

_Authors Note; It has been 10 days since the incident with the Decepticons and Ironhide is still in the Med Bay, but on his way to being fully recovered._

Chromia walked into the Med Bay and straight over to where Ironhide's berth was, she had been visting him everyday Ratchet was totally against it because of her foot injury. Chromiasatdown on the edge of the berth and stroked the top of Ironhide's helm he was deep in recharge. Ratchet walked out of his office and looked over to where Chromia was sitting, a smile appeared on his face plates and he walked over to where she was sat.

"Chromia, I really wish you would stay in your quartes or at least stay still" she looked at him and then back to Ironhide "Your foot needs time to heal properly, Megatron shot a serious tube in your foot"

"I know Ratchet this is the 10th time you've told me"

"Then would you at least let me look at it again, it won't help Ironhideif you're in a bad way" he held out his arm, she took it and he helped her up off the berthandover to a spare one. She was still limping, when she sat down on the berth he bent down and took hold of her foot. Carefully he began unwrapping the temporary covering and turned her foot sideways.

"Slag Ratchet, that really hurt you know"

"Sorry, I tried to be gentle"

"I know I'm sorry, I've just been on edge since you know" he nodded and looked at the wound on her foot. He gently prodded around the side of it, causing her to flinch.

"It seems to be healing pretty well, but I need you to stay sat here for a few joors, just to let it rest for a while do you understand?" she nodded and looked over to where Ironhide was still recharging, he stood up and walked over to the cabinet taking out a clean bandage. He walked over to her and took her foot back into his lap and began wrapping the bandage around the wound.

* * *

Megatron sat in his throne smirking, he looked up at Shockwave who was standing in front of him.

"Shockwave, contact Heathaze and Starshock I think they deserve to know that we found their daughter" Shockwave bowed and walked out of the room just as Thunderblast walked in "Hello there Thunder, what can I do for the most important femme in my life?" she smiled at him and walked over to where he was sat.

"Megatron, are you sure it's wise to bring Heathaze and Starshock here? I mean they aren't the most...uh..how do you put it?"

"Understanding, Obedient, Kind, Smart? Take your pick" she giggled and kissed him on the lips "Meet me in our quarters in a joor, I've got to and have a word with the two demons" he smirked and she kissed him on the lips once more before walking out of the room. He placed his hand in his head before pulling himself out of his seat and walked down the corridor to the communication room, where he could hear Shcokwave being shouted at.

The door opened and the mech and femme on the screen looked at him. The femme called Starshock smiled at him while her mate Heathaze gave him an evil glare.

"Hello Starshock, Heathaze how've you two been?"

"Much better now, is it true? Did you really find her?" The femmewaslooking at him with a glint of hope in her optics

"Yes it is true Starshockwe have found her, but she hates us withapassion and I very much doubt she will come with us" Heathaze snorted "Which is why I have to ask the two of you to come here to Earth"

"TO EARTH? WHY THE FRAG WOULD WE COME TO EARTH? SHE IS A BLOODY TRAITOR" Starshock spun round and punched him in the face causing him to fall over she snarled at him

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT OUR DAUGHTER LIKE THAT, EVER AGAIN!" he pulled himself up and walked out of the room leaving her to talk with Megatron herself, she turned back to him "I'm sorry he didn't have any right to act like that. Of course we will come to Earth."

"I'm afraid when you come to Earth you won't be able to recognise her, but we WILL get her back no matter what. Hook has a antivirus that we can use on her to counteract the virus the Autobots have given her" Shockwave was staring at them, Megatron smiled at her and the cut the communication.

* * *

Elita walked into Prime's office and looked over at her mate his head was lying in a pile of datapads and he was deep in recharge. A smile appeared on her face as she walked over to where he was recharging and sat on his desk next to his helm, she bent down and kissed his audio receptor.

"Optimus, sweetspark wake up. You need to recharge but your office really isn't the right place." he groaned and lifted his head up one of the datapads was stuck to his forehead causing Elita to laugh. He pulled the datapad off his forehead and looked at his mate who was still killing herself laughing.

"I'm sorry Lita. What the frag was that thing doing stuck to my faceplates? I give up, I have got to recharge" he activated his commlink

_"Prowl it's Prime, I need you to take over for a few joors, do not contact me unless it is an emergency"_

_"Understood" _he shut off the link and pulled himself up from his chair and picked Elita up from the desk and held her bridal style

"Optimus what are you doing?"

"I need to recharge, and you are coming withme" he smirked at her and pulled her closer allowing her to place her head on his chest just over his spark. He kicked his chair under the desk and walked out of his office and crept out of the back of the hanger and across the airfield to the hanger where their quarters were. They entered the hanger from behind and crept into their quarters, he placed Elita on the berthandthen locked the door before walking back over to the berth.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips, he leantincloser and placed one hand on her hip and stroked the side of her helm with the other. He pulled away from her and layeddownnext to her on the berth, she turned onto her side and stroked his chest with one hand and rested her head on his chest. He took her hand in his and wrapped his other arm around her.

"I love you Lita. Don't ever change" she purred as he stroked a sensitive part on her back.

"You're worried about Hide aren't you?"

"He's my oldest friend and not to mention my best friend. I should never have let him shoot at him, I should've taken the shot"

"Sweetspark, you can't always blame yourself. He will recover and the only thing we can do to help them is to help Mia. He would gladly take a thousand shots if it meant saving you" he kissed the top of her helm before laying back down and falling into recharge. Elita smiled and stroked his chest before falling into recharge herself.

* * *

Megatron and the other decepticons were positioned just half a mile from where the landing zone was set.

"Lord Megatron Look!" Shockwave pointed up to where the two protoforms had entered Earth's atmosphere. Megatron signalled for the Decepticons to head over to the crash site, the two protoforms were embeddedinto the sand. Megatron walked forward leaving the rest of the Cons behind him, two jets were now sat where the protoforms were. Megatron smiled

"Welcome to Earth my friends" he smiled as the black jet transformed first revealing Heathaze a mech who had danger written all across him, and then the purple and black jet transformed revealing Starshock, a femme who looked weak but was in fact a deadly assassin. He turned back to his men who were staring at Starshock "This is Heathaze and his sparkmate Starshock, they are here to help us destroy those Autobots and claim what is rightfully theirs" the Decepticons smirked "Shockwave are you 100% positive that the Autobots will not have detected their arrival"

"Yes Lord Megatron, I have jammed their radars which will stop them from detecting anything even us for 24 Earth hours" Megatron smiled and then looked over to where Thunderblast was standing, she was smiling and looking over to where Starshock was standing. The two of them were great friends and had been raised together. He walked over to where she was standing and nodded to her, she squeled with delight and ran over to her best friend giving her the biggest hug she could.

"It's been too long Star" she said pulling away from her

"Way too long, how have you been?" Megatron smiled seeing his mate happy. Heathaze appeared next to him and punched him on the shoulder.

"You better have been treating that femmeof yours with respect Megatron. Star wouldn't hold back on kicking your aft if you've hurt her" Megatron chuckled at his comment and smiled at his old friend

"Well she has nothing to worry about, and I could say the same for you" Heathaze chuckled and looked back to where the two femmes were deep in conversation, Shockwave walked over to where Megatron and Heathaze were standing.

"My Lord, we should get back to the base before the Autobots realise"

"Yes, Thunderblast, Starshock we need to leave. Starscream I need you to cover up the marks, we cannot have the Autobots find out" Starscream nodded and signalled Hook and the other constructicons to help him. The two femmes were now next to their mates when Megatron transformed and took off, the rest of the cons followed soon after.

* * *

Ratchet closed Ironhide's chest plates and walked over to where Chromiawas sat. She looked at him withobvious worry in her optics, he sat next to her on the berth.

"He will be fine. His wounds are healing much faster than I thought they would, before you ask he should wake up any orn now" she sighed and looked over at him "Don't worry Chromiahe will wake up I promise you" withthat he got up and walked into his office. She looked at the door to make sure it was shut, before she climbed off the berth and limped over to Ironhide'scarefully she perched herself on the side of his berth and held his hand.

"I love you Ironhide. Never forget that" she offlinedher optics and began humming to herself. The grip on her hand tightened causing her to jump and fall of the berth. Ratchet came charging out of his office only to see Chromia sat on the floor staring at Ironhide.

"What happened are you alright?" he looked up from Chromia only to see Ironhide was moving and trying to sit up, he ran over to him and pushed bim back down "Ironhide don't be an aft you've just come back online don't try to move" Ironhide stared at him and then layed back down

"Chromia, where is she? I saw her for a moment and then she was gone" Ratchet chuckled and looked back down at Chromia who was still in shock, she snapped out of it and locked optics with Ratchet before grabbing onto the side of the berth and pulling herself up.

"I'm here Hide" he looked at her and cocked his head and as if to say 'Where the heck did you come from?' she blushed a bit and took his hand in hers "When you held my hand it made me jump and I fell off the edge" he chuckled at what she said and placed one hand on the side of her helm. Ratchet smiled and walked back to his office, leaving them to have a bit of time alone.

"How long was I in statis?" he took his hand off of her helm and placed it on his foreplate.

"10 Earth days" his optics widened and he groaned "Don't worry there hasn't been any Con activity since then, but Optimus and Elita still insist on visiting you everyday to see how you're getting on" a knock came from the door and Ironhide turned his head in the direction, Chromia started limping over to the door when Ironhide bolted up right. Ratchet came running out of his office and grabbed his shoulders and tried to force him down,she spun round re-opening her foot wound in the process she screamed in pain and dropped to the floor.

"Ironhide, you can't act like that yet, you're not fully recovered" Chromia stared at Ratchet who was struggling to keep Ironhideon the berth "IRONHIDE!" the hanger door flew open and Optimus and Elita ran in. Prime ran straight over to Ratchet to help restrain Ironhide while Elita put one arm around Chromia and helped her limp back over to where Ironhide was fighting the other two.

"Ironhide, please calm down" he stared at his mate who was begging him to calm down, she was sending him as much love through their bond as she could. Prime tightened his grip on Ironhide who was now relaxing into the grip, Ratchet let go of him and walked over to where Elita and Chromiawere standing, he placed his arm around her waist and Elita let go. Very carefully he picked her up and carried her over to the spare berth keeping pressure on the leaking wound.

He layed her down and put her foot out infront of her, she winced at the pain that shot through her foot. Ratchet placed a hand on her shoulder and injected a local sedative in her foot, he went over to the cupboard and tookout a tube of sealer and another pack of covering. Elita sat down on the berth and looked at Chromia

"You knew that you weren't meant to make fast movements Chromia"

"Don't start Lita" she turned round to Ironhide who had gone very pale and was staring at her foot "Hide, are you ok?" he looked up at her

"I'm fine, but what the frag happened to your foot?" Prime tighted his grip on Ironhide's shoulder and nodded at her

"After he shot you, Barricade threw me to the floor and he shot me in the foot" Ironhide started pulling at Prime who was not going to release his grip. Ratchet walked back to Chromia and began resealing her wound, Elita looked up at her mate and Ironhide. Ratchet stood up from her and threw the tube and packaging into the bin.

"Optimus you can go if you need to, we have it covered" he let go of Ironhide and walked over to Elita, he kissed her on the top of her helm and then dissapeared out of the hanger.

* * *

Megatron walked into his quarters and looked at Thunderblastwho was sat on their berth reading a datapad, she looked up at him and put the datapaddown. He walked over to her and before she could move he pressed his lips to hers and wrapped his arms around her waist, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed her back onto the berth

"I promised you that I would meet you back here after I had spoken with Heathaze and Starshock, we didn't get to come back straight away but now I'm going to keep that promise" she smiled as he pressed his lips to hers once more. He rubbed her back withone hand and stroked her front with the other, he took his lips off hers and began kissing her neck he ghosted over her port which caused her to purr and giggle in delight.

She kissed the side of his neck and tightened her grip on him, he pressed himself closer to her. He pulled back and opened his chest plates she followed soon after, he pulled in closer and pressed their sparks together.

**They were one and nothing was going to change that**

_A few joors later..._

Thunderblast stroked his chestplates and placed her head just above his spark, he placed a hand on her back and kissed the top of her helm. She lifted her head off of his chest and looked over at the pile of armour in the corner of the room, she purred as he stroked a sensitive patch on her back. She stroked his protoform as he continued to play with some wires in her back.

"You know you're men are going to start wondering where you are sweetspark" he offlined his optics

"If they dare interupt us, I will give them a beating that they would never forget" she giggled and stroked his chest. His comm beeped frantically and he growled but opened it anyway

_"What is it?" _Shockwave was on the other end

_"Heathaze and Starshock want to know what the Autobots call Battlestar My Lord"_

_"Well tell them then, I'm busy" _he then shut off the link and concentrated back on his femme.

* * *

Heathaze had his cannons pointed at Shockwave's head, he looked like Ironhide only much more deadly. Shockwave was frozen with fear as Starshock came closer to him.

"Now Shockwave I am going to ask you once more, before I let Haze take over. What do the Autobots call our daughter?" he looked at her and then at Heathaze with his cannons and then back to her

"They call her Chr..Chromia" Starshock smiled and patted his head.

* * *

**That was a long chapter :) **

**And yes Chromia was created by Cons and not any Cons two of the most feared next to Megatron Mwah ha ha XD**


	7. Chapter 7

So it was revealed that Chromia is of Con origins XD

**Thanks for all of you who have added this to your favourites :)**

**I don't own Transformers**

* * *

_"They call her Chr..Chromia"_

Heathaze put his weapons away and smiled at his mate, she was still standing infront of Shockwave. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, Shockwave stared at the two of them he had fear in his optics.

"Why do you look so frightened Shockwave?"

"With all respect Sir, next to Megatron you two are the most feared bots in existance the Autobots are very cautious when you are around" he laughed at his remarks and kissed Starshock on the faceplates

"We're not that scary are we Star?"

"We would never harm one of us unless they gave us a reason to, but the Autobots should watch their every step now that we know they have our daughter"

* * *

Ironhide watched as Prime left and then turned back to Chromia who was still sat on the berth talking with Elita. Ratchet was sat in his chair looking at a series of datapads, he stood up and walked

over to Chromia.

"Right, now that Optimus has left and Ironhide has calmed down. You had a nightmare a while ago and you never told us what it was about. I think now would be an appropriate time" she looked at him and then over to her mate who nodded at her

"Before I tell you anything can you please shut the hanger door. Jazz and the twins are coming over." Ratchet looked up and as she said he saw Jazz and the Twins walking across the airfield, he did as she asked and slammed the door shut in their faces.

"Awww man Ratch, why'd ya go and do that? We just wanted to see Ironhide"

"LATER!" he walked back over to Ironhide and helped him up off of the berth and over to Chromia, carefully Ironhide sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist "Are you going to tell me?"

"Ok, well it felt like they were trying to contact me through our bond" Ratchet frowned at what she said and looked at Elita who looked incredibly worried "I felt something on their side of our bond, even though I cut them off all those vorns ago. It made me think of that day, I saw it all again running from them being shot I saw it all" she started to cry when Ironhide pulled her into his chest and put his arms around her, the feel of her resting on his chest hurt but he didnt care.

Elita looked up at Ratchet he was staring at Chromia, Elita stood up off of the berth and walked over to him

"Ratchet do you think they could have been trying to find her?"

"If they were they had no right. They shot her and left her to die all because she wanted to have a choice."

**Flashback (How Chromia came to join the Autobots)**

Starshock stood next to Megatron and watched as Heathaze whipped her back, not once did she cry out, he brought the final whip down on her and then walked back over to Megatron.

"You see Battlestar, you are a Decepticon and when we find a neutral who has been helping the Autobots, it is your duty to kill them" Megatron looked at her and then walked closer, avoiding his glare she looked down at the floor. He grabbed her by the neck and held her up against the wall, the wounds on her back were leaking Energon, which was now smeared across the wall. "IF YOU EVER HELP AN AUTOBOT INFORMANT ESCAPE WITH HIS SPARKLING EVER AGAIN I WILL NOT HESITATE AND I WILL PERSONALLY DEAL WITH YOU!" he let go of her and watched as she dropped to the floor, she was on all fours staring at the floor.

Megatron walked back over to her parents and signalled for the two of them to leave her, she looked up and saw dissapointment in her mother's optics while fury in her father's before they both walked out locking her in.

The pain in her back was getting worse and the energon was still leaking, very slowly she pulled herself up, wincing as she did so and looked out of her window at the fighting going on below, the Autobots had attacked when they found out that Megatron had tried to kill a group of Sparklings and their creators. She thumped her fist on the wall as hard as she could and bowed her head.

"I won't let Megatron rule me. The Autobots need my help more than he does" she looked up and took her rifle out of sub space. She ripped the Decepticon insignia off of her shoulder and dropped it to the ground before shooting a hole in the wall big enough for her to climb out of and run across the roof.

Elita was flung backwards by an explosion and was caught by two big black arms

"You've gotta watch yourself babe, we can't have you hurting yourself now..." he looked up and saw the infamous shape of Battlestar, one of the most vicious Cons running across the roof "CON! 2 KILKS UPWARDS SHOOT HER!" she looked up and saw her skilfully dodge every blast shot at her before she jumped off and dissapeared.

The sound of a gun coming off safety sounded and the two of them turned round to see Blackshot pointing his rifles at them.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here? The Autobot femme commander and the weapons speacialist" he smiled and raised his rifles, Ratchet came running over and froze when he saw Blackshot. Before he had time to react a figure shot out of the shadows and stood infront of Blackshot's guns

"Battlestar?" Blackshot stared at the femme who was stood infront of him with her rifle aimed at his processor

"Ratchet are those whip marks on her back? They're leaking energon"

"Yes, they are Elita and if they keep leaking she could die."

"I'm sorry but I won't let you hurt them Barricade, either retreat now or I will have to shoot" he burst out laughing and then gave her a hard stare

"I will never surrender to you, I see Megatron gave you the beating you deserved or was it your sire who did that?" she hissed at him and then removed her safety

"Then I will have to shoot you" multiple explosions went off behind them as Blackshot's body dropped to the ground

Ratchet stared at Ironhide who was still holding Elita and then back to Battlestar who was standing over Blackshot rifle at her side, he slowly approached her, her head was hanging down but she turned slighlty so she could see him, her optics were a dark crimson

"What do you want?" she growled as he moved a bit closer. Ironhide placed Elita down and walked over to her, he didn't stop when she hissed at him. He stopped just inches from where she was

"Why did you save us? You're the daughter of two of the deadliest Cons" she spun round and aimed her rifle at his chest, tears were rolling down her faceplates

"DON'T YOU EVER MENTION THEM AGAIN! I HATE THEM! THEY ARE NOT MY CREATORS ANYMORE!" Ironhide raised his hands and walked over to her and pushed her rifle down. Ratchet moved forward but stopped when he saw she was crying again.

"They did that to you didn't they?" She looked over at the femme commander who was standing next to Ratchet, she lowered her head and shut off her optics. She immediately onlined her optics and spun around only to see her creators were standing behind her with their cannons pointed at her

"Star take Blackshot's body and get out of here" the femme put her weapons away and took the body, then headed over to where all of the explosions were going off. Heathaze turned back to his daughter who was now in her protective position infront of Ironhide, Ratchet had pulled Elita backwards out of range. "I should have killed you when I had the chance, but your mother and Megatron had other ideas, now the will have no regrets over this" her body dropped to the ground, Ironhide shot Heathaze in the leg causing him to leave.

He bent down and held her head in his hands, she had her arms wrapped around her abdamon. Ratchet ran forward and moved her arms, the wound was deep and pouring with energon.

"Ironhide, try to keep her calm" he looked closer "Shit"

"What?"

"The wound is too deep, if she is going to survive I will have to totally remodel her" Elita ran over and took one of her hands

"That isn't a bad thing is it, I mean she couldn't join us if Optimus and the others knew about who she really is" Ratchet looked at her and then back at the dying femme.

"Ok, Battlestar don't move I'm going to give you a sedative so we can move you" he injected her and immediately she fell into recharge "Ok Ironhide pick her up we need to get her to my Med Bay and this stays between us no one else needs to know"

"Agreed"

"Agreed"

**End of Flashback**

Ratchet walked over to Ironhide and scanned him.

"Why did you just scan me Ratchet?" he still had his arms round Chromia and was stroking her back.

"I was checking your systems, you came online so quickly and have moved since then so I was checking for damage" he shot him a glare and then looked at Elita who was obviously talking with Optimus through their bond

"What is he saying Elita?" she jumped and looked at him "It's obvious you're talking with him"

"The rest of the Autobots and NEST want to see you, and they won't leave him alone until they do" Chromia giggled at what she said and looked up from Ironhide "I haven't told him anything I promise" she smiled and held Ironhide closer resting her head on his chest

"Ironhide, you're systems are still rebooting, but they're strong enough for you to go back to your quarters." Chromia snapped her head up and smiled at Ratchet. "But no interfacing I mean it" she giggled, Elita waved at them as she left the Med Bay. "Okay you two get back to your quarters. Ironhide are you strong enough to carry Chromia?"

"Of course"

"What? I don't need to be carried!"

"Chromia don't argue with me, your foot is still badly injured and I want you to stay off it" she crossed her arms and grunted at him. Ironhide slid off the side of the berth and picked her up into his arms, she burst out laughing as he touched her side where it was sensitive "I want you both back here in the morning and if you've interfaced I will weld your Interface panel shut" the two of them burst out laughing as they left.

* * *

Heathaze walked into Shockwave's lab, he was standing in front of a body. He spun around and looked at Heathaze and moved out of the way so that he could see the body, he walked closer and looked at the wires coming out of his chest.

"Why are there wires in his chest?"

"His spark isn't strong enough to survive without support"

"So you want me to give his spark one of the magnetic shocks" he nodded "It's been a long time since I last saw him, but he is still my son" he raised his hand to his chest and sent a magnetic shock through his spark, it glowed before settling down into a rythmic pattern. His optics flashed before coming online "Hello my son, you were very careless. Please be careful next time, but it is good to see you" his son smiled and tried to sit up, but Shockwave placed his arm on his shoulders

"Rocket you aren't strong enough yet" he layed back down and placed his hand on his foreplate and groaned

"Is mother here?"

"Yes she is, we found out who your sister is still alive but is an Autobot" he snapped his head up and looked at him

"Who? Who is she? Tell me please father" he smiled and walked over to where he was sat

"Her name is Chromia" he sat up as fast as he could, causing Shockwave to grab his shoulders

"CHROMIA! IT WAS HER MATE WHO SHOT ME!" his fathers optics widened

"Mate?" he nodded and moved closer to his son

"Yes she is mated to the weapon speacialist Ironhide" he sighed and put his head in his arms "I can't believe it my sister's mate tried to kill me"

* * *

Thunderblast put on the last of her arm armour and looked up at Megatron who was leaning against the wall smiling at her. A surge of pain went through her chest and she dropped to the floor in agony, he ran forward and dropped to the ground holding her against him while she was crying in pain. He activated his comm

_"Hook get your aft in here now!"_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Get here now! Thunder is huddled on the floor against me crying in pain, HURRY UP!" _he cut off the link and turned his mate who was clutching her chest in pain

"It's ok Thunder, Hook's on his way now." she clutched his chest armour as tightly as she could, she pulled away as fast as she could and ran to the washrooms before purging her tanks. He ran after her and stroked her back while she was huddled on the ground.

"Megs, what's happening?" he cradled her in his arms rocking her back and forth

"I don't know Thunder, but if Hook doesn't get here soon I will kill him" at that moment Hook burst into their quarters "In here Hook!" the door slid open and Hook knelt down next to them

"Lord Megatron, please let her go I need to check her over" he did as Hook said and Thunder looked at him still in pain, carefully he placed his hand on her chest, Megatron growled at him "It's ok sir, Thunderblast could you please open your chest plates for me" she looked at him and then over to her mate who nodded at her, she opened her chest plates and winced in pain as he injected a pain killer in her shoulder.

Megatron wrapped an arm around her. Hook smiled as he looked closer.

"What is everything ok Hook?" he looked up at him

"Yes sir, I have something important to tell you" they looked at him "Thunderblast, you're with spark" her optics widened as he said that.

"Are you messing around with us Hook?"

"No sir, you're going to be a sire"


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about Chapter 6, I have no clue what happened but I guess that's what you get when you ask your brother to upload something for you :) oh well :)**

**Please enjoy :)**

* * *

Hook left Meagtron and Thunderblast to think about what he had just said, Megatron helped Thunderblast up off of the washrack floor and back onto their berth. She sat down at out her head in her hands and shut off her optics, he wrapped a arm around her and pulled her into his chest.

"Megatron, do you want to keep it?" she looked at him with worry in her optics, he placed a hand on her chest just over where the sparkling was.

"Of course, we need someone to take over after we retire and I would rather let our species go extinct than let Starscream take over" she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her head into his shoulder, he pulled her into his embrace and stroked her back. "At least we know why you were purging your tanks" she giggled and kissed his audio receptors. The base shook and an explosion ripped through the left wing, she screamed and tightened her grip on him. The over head speakers began to buzz

**"We are under attack, I repeat we are under attack! Terracons and Sharkticons attacking" **he took her head in his hands and stared straight into her optics

"Thunder stay here I have to go and help"

"No I'm not letting you go out there on your own, I love you" when she was determined about something she wouldn't back down

"Fine but you stay hidden, I don't want to risk your lives" she kissed him and the two of them ran out of their quarters and towards the command room, another explosion ripped through the base right infront of them revealing a group of Terracons. "Shit, Thunder stay behind me" the two of them started firing obscene amounts of shots at them when another explosion went off behind them and another batallion of Sharkticons appeared behind them.

"Give it up Megatron you're surrounded" he growled and pulled Thunderblast behind him "Is that a femme you're protecting? How touching the feared leader of the Decepticons is protecting a femme. Would she by any chance be your mate" she hissed at him and raised her gun when Megatron shook his head at her and pushed her gun down

* * *

Chromia and Ironhide were standing next to Optimus and the other Autobots in the main hanger, Keller was standing on the platform smiling at them. Ultra Magnus walked forward with Moonracer next to him, she rolled forward and hugged Chromiawho gladly hugged her back.

"It's good to see you to Moonracer" Keller looked over at the two femmes who were talking to eachother in Cybertronian.

"Is that your language that their speaking?"

"Yes, it is . They're just catching up on everything Chromia has missed and she's telling Moonracer what she's missed" Keller chuckled and looked over at them

"Even though we are two different races, our females all act the same" Optimus and the other mechs laughed and looked over at the group of femmes, Elita was talking with Arcee while Moonracer and Flareup were talking with Chromia. Lennox ran in and up the scafoliding until he was level with Optimus

"What's wrong Lennox?" he was struggling for breath

"We found the Decepticon base...It's on...Mars...but it looks like they are under attack" Ultra Magnus looked over at Prime who was staring in shock

"Prime who would attack the Cons at their base?"

"The only beings that would attack the Cons Ironhide are the Terracons or the Sharkticons, aren't I right Prime?"

"Yes you are Magnus. If it is the either of those then we can expect and attack very soon" The femmes were looking at them, Elita and Chromia began walking over to them, Arcee and her sisters were just awstruck and couldn't move. "Are you ok Elita?"

"If it is the Terracons or Sharkticons the Decepticons will be lucky if any of them escape alive" Keller frowned at her

"If you don't mind me asking Miss, why are these things you're talking about so dangerous?" she looked at him

"They are incredibly vicious. Terracons are what you would call vampires apart from they take our energon. The Sharkticons just kill you and absorb the energy from our sparks" he flinched at the last comment while a few of the soldiers looked like they were going to throw up.

* * *

Starshock was thrown backwards by and explosion and was caught by someone, she looked up and saw Rocket

"Mother are you alright?" she squealed and hugged him

"I'm fine. It's been so long my son" Heathaze ran infront of them and shot a Terracon's head off

"Pay attention you two, I am not going to lose you" they nodded and got out their guns and began shooting

"DECEPTICONS PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN! THAT IS AN ORDER" all of the Decepticons pu their weapons down and looked over at Megatron and Thunderblast, she had her hands chained together and one Terracon had a sword around her neck. Megatron was looking at the floor with his optics shut "DECEPTICONS SURRENDER WE ARE OUT NUMBERED, WE CAN'T WIN EVEN IF WE HAD THE NUMBERS" they stared at him and then threw their weapons to the ground.

The Terracon leader walked forward with Megatron and the Sharkticon leader followed them, the Terracon who had Thunderblast in his grip moved forward with her being very careful not to hurt her. Heathaze pushed Starshock and Rocket behind him while Starscream stared at his leader and then at Thunderblast.

"Lord Megatron, we can't surrender to them"

"Shut it Starscream" he turned round and looked at the head Terracon, a Sharkticon was admiring Thunderblast "Please don't hurt them" he stopped admiring her and looked at the pathetic excuse for a Decepticon

"Them?" the rest of Megatron's soldiers looked at their leader, who had his head bowed "You're telling me that this femme" he gestured towards Thunderblast "is carrying a sparkling. Correction your sparkling?" The Teracon burst out laughing and stroked the side of her helm

"Such a shame she had to be wasted on you" he snarled at him and began to move forward when the Sharkticon who had Thunderblast in his grip pressed the sword closer to her throat, he froze in his tracks and looked at her.

Heathaze wrapped one arm around Starshock's waist and pulled her closer to him. Rocket stood infront of his mother and took the dagger off of his hip and hid it in his hand.

"What you want? Why did you attack us?" The Sharkitcon walked closer to Thunderblast, Megatron sent her love through their bond to try and calm her down. She was scared he could tell it was in her optics and he could feel the fear in her spark. "Get away from her" The Teracon walked forward and stood infront of Megatron

"Now, now no need to be hostile. My name is Airblade and and that is Depthcharge" he pointed at the Sharkticon "We are going to make a deal with you. We have been monotoring your communications for a while now, you have information that we want"

"And that would be" Megatron crossed his arms and looked at Airblade

"You know where Battlestar is" Starshock pulled forward at the mention of her daughter

"What has my daughter got to do with anything?" Airblade stared at her and then as quick as light he ran forward and stopped infront of her causing her to jump backwards and grab Heathaze's hand.

"Actually she has everything to do with this little visit" he looked at Rocket who was positioning his dagger "You come here" he cautiously walked forward slipping the dagger into sub space. Airblade looked at him with interest "You are Battlestar's twin brother are you not?" Heathaze moved infront of his son

"Yes, he is now I suggest you let go of Starshock now if you wish to keep that hand" Airblade laughed and let go of her "Why do you want our daughter?"

"Your daughter has a power that we want. I doubt she even knows that she has such power. She can activate the Artemis Lock" they stared at him in horror

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU WANT TO ACTIVATE IT AND WHAT DOES THUNDER HAVE DO TO WITH IT?" Megatron yelled. Depthcharge walked forward

"We need you to get her for us but we figured that you wouldn't help so consider Thunderblast and your sparkling our hostages. You have exactly 12 Earth days to capture her or your family will be the next to recieve our special treatment" with that they dissapeared taking Thunderblast with them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey so I was going through my sister's stuff and found her box of notebooks, she has the whole fic written out and waiting to be uploaded. **

**Thought I would make it interesting for you all and upload it. **

**Please review :D (spreading the news for the other fic I need some ideas please take part in the poll)**

* * *

Airblade took hold of Thunderblast's arm and dragged her through the corridors down to the brig. He opened one of the cells and threw her in, she landed on her knees and looked at him, he activated the bars and smiled at her. She snarled at him, pulled herself up and glared at him with her arms folded over her chest. A few mechs passed her a smiled before walking off, Airblade just stood there smiling at her with a menacing grin on his faceplates.

"So are you going to tell me why you're staring at me?" she growled

"I was just thinking how a beautiful femme like you ended up with a mech like Megatron" she hissed at him and went to reach for her swords when he looked at her "I wouldn't do that if I were you any weapons detected in these cells and the security systems blast you" she lowered her arms and looked at him.

"I know scum like you, even if Megatron brings you the femme you're still going to kill me aren't you?" he chuckled and smiled at her

"You really are smarter than you look. Of course we won't let you live you're carrying his pit-spawn" she hissed at him and defensively wrapped her arms around her chest. "Don't worry you have until the deadline to enjoy your time with your spawn" he then spun round on his heels and walked out, tears began to roll down her faceplates.

* * *

Chromia sat next to Ironhide smiling, Optimus was with Elita listening to Blaster go on about how much he liked human music, and that the four of them should relax and listen to it. Elita was sat on Optimus' lap clearly ignoring everything he was saying, Chromia looked round at her mate who was looking at his left arm cannon. She leaned over to him and kissed his audio receptor

"Yes, it's a nice cannon now pay attention before Blaster has a fit" he chuckled and then put his cannon away. Blaster was getting very pissed off with them, Optimus was looking over down at Elita who was trying to get him to pay attention to Blaster. "Elita they're both distracted, maybe we should make them spend some time in the brig for being pervs" Elita burst out laughing, Optimus and Ironhide snapped out of their trances and looked at the two femmes and Blaster who were killing themselves laughing.

"Blaster what did Chromia just say?" she glared at Prime

"Hey! What makes you think it was me?" he looked at her

"Was it you?" she lowered her head

"Yeah it was me" he chuckled and then looked at Blaster "It really doesn't matter you just proved me right that's all" he looked down at Elita and smiled.

Chromia jumped as all of the alarms went off; Elita jumped out of Optimus' lap and took out her gun he wrapped one arm round her and looked over at Chromia who was hiding behind Ironhide activating her cannons. The anti-Decepticon guns came out of the ground and started aiming looking for a target, Ultra Magnus ran over to them and threw a datapad at Optimus.

"Prime, we're picking up Megatron's energy signal within the perimeter, as well as Primus knows how many Cons" a blast came from behind them and they looked over to see Megatron and Starscream standing there with their guns aimed at them. Ironhide pushed Chromia behind him as Optimus did with Elita. Megatron threw his gun on the floor and Starscream followed suit, Ironhide stared open jawed at their surrender. A few of the other Autobots ran over to them and did the same as Ironhide, more Cons appeared and did the same as their leader. Lennox looked at them very suspiciously he had his weapon aimed at Starscream's head, if he tried anything he would drop dead. The tanks were lining up behind them all picking a target.

"What is this about Megatron?"

"I need your help Prime" The twins (both sets) fainted and Chromia gripped Ironhide's hand and looked up at him

"Has this got something to do with the attack on your base?"

"How? Never mind when we were attacked I was with my sparkmate Thunderblast. We had just found out that she was carrying." Prime's optics widened "Terracons and Sharkticons attacked we were outnumbered. They took her as their hostage, the only way to free her is for me to capture her" he gestured towards Chromia who hid behind Ironhide "I only have a limited time, but if I don't give her to them they will kill them both. I know that even if I give Chromia to them, they'll kill her they've done this to me before." Ironhide pulled Chromia closer to him and growled at Megatron

"Why do they want Chromia in the first place?" he snarled

"My daughter has something that they want" Chromia jumped and pressed herself closer to Ironhide, Ratchet and Elita ran over to her and took up a defensive position in front of her. Heathaze and Starshock were standing there, Chromia was shaking. Everyone was confused at what the femme had said. "Move I want to see my daughter"

"Get lost, last time you saw her you shot her and left me to fix her" Ratchet snarled, the Autobots were staring at Chromia who was holding onto Ironhide and trying to stay hidden. Heathaze looked at them and laughed

"That's right I bet you don't know, well your friend here is actually our daughter, Battlestar. You know the one who was feared until she disappeared" Optimus stared at them, Elita was trying to comfort her friend, Ratchet was glaring at the two Decepticons in front of him.

"Ratchet you said you fixed her is there something you want to tell me?" silence "Elita?" she looked at Chromia who nodded

"Ok, back on Cybertron during one of the fights a Con came out of nowhere he had his guns aimed at the three of us. Battlestar came out of the shadows and shot him, then that freak show there" she pointed at Heathaze "appeared and shot her. She saved our lives Optimus, if it wasn't for her we would be dead. We took her back to Ratchet's lab and he rebuilt her into Chromia. She never wanted to be a Con and you should've seen what they did to her. She had Primus knows how many whip marks she had on her back"

Optimus looked at Megatron who still hadn't made an attempt at picking up his gun. A black and red mech appeared behind Heathaze he walked forward and Optimus immediately recognised him as Rocket the one Ironhide had shot a few Earth weeks back. He walked forward and stopped staring at Chromia, she stared back and hissed.

"Now now that's no way to treat your brother Battlestar" she let go and tried to move forward, but Ironhide wrapped his arm around her

"**Fuck off you piece of shit! You lost the right to call me your sister all that time ago! And if you so much as call me by that name ever again I will rip out your optics!" **The humans looked at each other with blank expressions on their faces, she was obviously angry and didn't want them to hear. Ironhide held onto her tightly as she tried to free herself from his grip.

"Mia calm down please" he whispered to her, she stopped fighting him but glared at Rocket

"Prime they want to use her to open the Atlantis Lock" Optimus looked at Megatron, his optics wide with in shock. "For some reason they think that she can open it, I have 12 Earth days until they kill my family" Megatron looked at the floor it was obvious that he was upset. "I know we have been enemies for a long time now but I can't lose them. I understand if you won't help us, if you want then I'm afraid we will have to take the femme by force" Ironhide snarled and pulled her closer to him. Optimus looked at Elita and Ratchet who were still in their defensive positions.

"**You know little sister I've have wanted to talk in our language, ever since you left. You do remember how to speak this don't you?"**

"**Once again fuck off, don't you ever call me your sister again. You know maybe I should tell everyone your special power "**Rocket flinched back and Chromia smiled**" Not so high and mighty now are we? I remember how you used it on Soundwave, he spent a few weeks in the Med Bay."**

"Ratchet what are they saying? I've never heard that language before?"

"I don't know Prime but…"

"It's Velocitronian my children learnt how to speak it when they were very young" Everyone stared at Starshock who was smiling at them.

"**I don't want to let them hand you over to those Sharks and the other freaks, would you please try and convince them to help Megatron. You're still my sister even if you are an Autobot, I don't want you getting hurt. We all know how the Atlantis Lock works, it drains sparks. If they believe that you can open it, you are a big target for them" **she sighed and looked at him, she turned and looked at Optimus, he was staring at her as if waiting for her to say something. She looked back at her brother who was looking at her.

"**Fine, but this doesn't change anything you know. If you do anything I won't hold Hide back"**

"**Oh that reminds me" **he looked at Ironhide "You were the one who shot me, if you do it again I will kick your arse got that cannon head?" A few of the Autobots chuckled at his comment . Prime turned to Megatron and walked forward, Ultra Magnus let go of Moonracer's hand and moved up slowly behind his commander.

"We will help you Megatron, only if you can promise me one thing"

"It depends on what you have in mind brother?"

"Ok two things, one you never call me brother again and two you don't hurt Chromia"

"Deal but if any of your Autobots try anything I won't hold back on shooting them"

"That goes for your men too Megatron" Optimus extended his hand to Megatron, he paused for a moment before accepting it. Ironhide looked down at Chromia and leaned forward

"I never knew you spoke a dead language Mia. You are multi talented in more ways than one" she hit his arm gently. Elita looked at her and smiled, Optimus obviously wasn't going to question anymore about her past.

* * *

Thunderblast pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them; she put her head in her lap and sighed. 12 days left until they kill her and the sparkling, Megatron can't really want to hand Chromia over to these fools. She just wanted to see Megatron for him to comfort her and tell her everything will be alright. She was the sparkmate of the Decepticon leader, she was meant to be strong, brave but she just couldn't be. A shadow loomed across her; she looked up and saw the menacing figure of Depth Charge he was standing there his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hello Princess, you know there's only 11 days left. If your mech doesn't do as we say guess who gets to end your life" her optics widened and she shifted back into the wall "You got it, don't worry I'll make sure it's a painful death" with that he walked off. Thunderblast shut off her optics and began shaking a little bit. 11 days left, not long. Even if Megatron did bring Chromia they would kill her, and most likely in front of him. She had to find a way out.


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so going to be killed for this, I hope you appreciate it ;) **

**Just to say there is more to Chromia's secret than has been revealed and trust me it's a shocker :) **

* * *

Elita looked at Ratchet, they hadn't moved away from Chromia, Ultra Magnus was standing right behind Optimus. Elita slowly walked away from Chromia and made her way over to Optimus, she took his hand, he responded by gripping onto it. Ratchet turned round and looked at Chromia, she nodded at him and he walked over to the other Autobots. Rocket moved closer to Chromia but she hissed at him and put her hand on her hip, her dagger was just waiting for her to attack.

Sunstreaker looked at Sideswipe and the two of them looked at Ratchet. The rest of the Autobots looked just as confused. Moonracer looked at her sisters before rolling over to Ultra Magnus, he put his arm around her waist and pulled her into his grip.

Optimus was talking with Megatron, even though they had agreed to work together none of the Autobots trusted them. Megatron was obviously very concerned no one ever thought that he had a spark, but clearly his sparkmate had proved them all wrong.

"What I don't get Megatron is why would they want to open the Atlantis Lock, we all know how dangerous that thing is. It drains sparks and then opens, but what would be inside of it that they could want?"

"I wish I knew the answer Prime, but I only thought that it could be opened by Prime. For some reason they believe that Chromia can unlock it, I would have taken her and given her to them. Only I know what they are like, you make a deal with them they take their bargaining chip, even if you did stick to your part of the deal they would kill the prisoner"

"If something was to happen to Elita, I would be the same. We have to find a way of freeing Thunderblast without letting them take Chromia. Did they tell you how to contact them?"

"They didn't say a thing, but there has got to be a way. Soundwave tracks all communication and arrivals to our base and from, but he wasn't able to track them"

"Wait let me guess Soundwave is how you knew all of our plans in the past?" All of the NEST radios crackled and set themselves to a secure channel

"Yes…that was me, I was unable to trace where they went to" Lennox picked up his radio and changed the channels, he was on every channel "Don't worry human I won't be coming to Earth, I'm happy enough floating around your planet" Megatron chuckled as a few humans looked up at the sky, obviously trying to spot him. Optimus looked at Chromia who was still being held back by Ironhide, it was clear that she wanted to run at them.

"Chromia can you come over here please" Ironhide let go of her and followed her. Chromia glared at Megatron, the memories of him beating her, whipping her. He obviously remembered as he tried to look at her back, Ironhide was blocking him.

"Ironic isn't it Megatron you used to beat me and scar me, and now you need me to help you" he tried to look at her back again "There's no point in trying to look the scars are still there as are the ones on my neck" Elita and Ironhide looked at each other, then at her neck. There were a few scars on either side; it looked as though he tried choking her at one point.

"Chromia, I know you won't want to help him but we need to find out why they want to use the Atlantis Lock and as much as I hate to say it we need to rescue Thunderblast and her sparkling" she looked up at Optimus

"I know and I will help, but I can't forgive you Megatron. Not after what you did to me, I can't ever forget that" he nodded

"I know what I did was wrong, thank you for helping. I do have an idea to lure them out though" he looked at Optimus "Before she became Chromia, Battlestar was the fastest Decepticon on Cybertron. She was able to outrun everyone, even the Stunticons" a few gasps were heard, most of the Autobots had heard what he said. The Stunticons were impossible to beat, no one could ever escape them, to be able to outrun them was a true gift. "If Chromia is as fast as Battlestar then she should be able to outrun the Terracons. That all depends on whether she still has the speed." He looked at Chromia and she smiled

"Optimus Blurr is as fast as any Terracon I've ever seen and I'm sure he'd like a challenge"

"You're right Elita. Blurr come here please" a second later Blurr was next to them "How would you like to race Chromia"

* * *

Chromia was waiting next to Blurr, he smiled at her and looked at the desert. 150 miles of flat desert, a joy rider's heaven. Lennox looked up at Ironhide

"Why are we helping Megatron? I thought they were you're enemies?"

"They are our enemies, but we can't let anything happen to Thunderblast or her sparkling. Plus if the Terracons and Sharkticons want to open the Atlantis Lock then we can't let that happen. If they need Chromia to do that then we need to make sure she can outrun them"

"What's the Atlantis Lock?"

"No one knows for sure but it contains some sort of energy that can destroy galaxies and even create them. Some believe that the most dangerous transformer is kept on the other side" Lennox looked over at Chromia who was preparing to race. He had seen Blurr run, he was the fastest living thing, his top speed was over 500 miles an hour. Sideswipe was standing in front of them, waiting for Optimus to give the signal.

"You don't stand a chance against Blurr Chromia you know that"

"Trust me Sunstreaker not even Blurr is that fast"

"Confident aren't you? OK, ready, set…" they looked at each other "GO!" the two of them sped away, Blurr was in front by about a metre. Chromia smiled, she had missed the feeling of being able to run at her natural speed. Blurr was starting to pull away from her; this was going to be interesting. Ironhide grinned; some of the Autobots were saying that they knew she wasn't as fast as him.

"Ok, Blurr let's make this interesting" as soon as she said that she immediately started to speed up, they were drawing level for a few seconds, then Chromia ran ahead of him. Both sets of twins' jaws dropped open as she made a gap of a few metres. The finish was just ahead, she could see Megatron and Optimus waiting for them. She stopped and ended up just In front of Megatron, he was smiling, Blurr stopped next to her and started panting.

"howdidyoubeatme?" She patted his back and smiled. Her parents and brother were standing by the edge of the cliff, Rocket was grinning at her while her mother and father just looked at her. Something crashed, they turned round and saw Blurr on the floor, he hadn't cooled down enough and obviously passed out. Chromia bent down next to him, she took hold of a wire in his neck and crossed it with another one. His head jerked up and he looked at her "Whatdidyoudo?"

"Crossed a wire, makes your cooling systems work at the right speed. I had the same problem myself only worked it out after Ratchet re-built me. I was going through his stuff, way too much spare time" he laughed and she helped him up. Ironhide transformed and walked over to her, he wrapped his arm around her waist. She rested her head on his chest, listening to the sound of his spark.

"I told you Optimus, she has incredible speed. She can lure them out. They are constantly monitoring her energy signal waiting for her to be alone. If she's alone they'll most likely send one of their men to capture her, If we can hide our energy signals it might be possible for her out run them. She could lure them into a trap we could capture one and find out where they are"

"You're right, it could work. We are running out of time though 10 days left. If anything we will have to put it into action straight away, tomorrow Is the earliest, but we need some way of hiding our energy signals"

"Leave that to me, Shockwave can do that for us. I'll make sure it's ready by tomorrow"

* * *

Chromia sat down on the berth and looked at Ironhide, he was standing at the door, arms crossed looking at her.

"Mia, what did Megatron actually do to you? Don't say you already told me because I know you're hiding something" he sat down next to her, she grabbed onto him and cried into his shoulder, he rubbed her back as she started to shake. "What did he do to you?"

"Apart from beating me… if I disobeyed him…he….he gave me to one of his men and let them…" she started crying again and he held her close to him

"Don't say it, you don't have to. I won't ever let them hurt you again I promise."

"I love you Hide, I'm sorry I never told you before" he kissed her on the lips, and laid down on the berth, she huddled up next to him and pressed her body into his. He wrapped one arm around her waist and kissed the top of her helm. "Do you think I will be able to out run a Terracon?"

"Of course, you're an amazing femme Mia, and even more amazing on a berth" she laughed and thumped him on the chest "Come on Mia please?" she kissed him and rolled on top of him "Oh no if anything you're going to be underneath me" he flipped her over and pinned her beneath him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

* * *

**Thunderblast's POV**

I wiped away the energon on my face; one of the guards had punched me when I swore at him. Once again I had been left alone on my cell. I missed Megatron; I wanted to see him even if it was for a moment. I knew how they worked they would kill me even if he brought Chromia to them. I'm the sparkmate of Megatron for Pit's sake I'm meant to be stronger than this, who am I kidding I can't always be strong. I'm allowed to be scared, to be worried about my little one.

I only had 10 days left to enjoy carrying. 10 days until the kill my little one. 10 days until they kill me. 10 days until an innocent sparkling is killed. I have to do something, I can't let it die. Terminal lock was out of the question as it would most likely kill us both, no that's a last resort so I don't give them the pleasure of murdering us. Escaping would most likely end up in death.

10 days,

10 days,

I won't let myself be defeated; I won't let them kill my sparkling. I won't let them hurt Megatron; I will survive this. No we will survive this.


End file.
